The Hunter and the Hunted
by Miss Lady Bliss
Summary: A new girl comes into school and Dib is swoon by her, but this girl is not who she seems, and has taken a liking to one human in particular. Will zim loose the love of his life, Dib? More reveiws more chapters XD


Prologue

"Bliss," A low growl sounded in the darkness, "I have an assignment for you." The room was cold sending a chill up the teenage alien's spine, the metal floor clicking beneath her boots as she walked down a long hallway.

"What is it sir?" The female asked brushing her snow white hair behind her ear revealing a wireless communicator. Her figure was small and petite, and her body very human like. At first glance one would just assume her as an albino human teenager but she wasn't, she was something far more powerful.

"The Irken Resistance has requested that several of our bounty hunters hunt down all the Irken Elite in their latest operation: Impending Doom II." The low voice crackled with a little static in her slightly pointed ear, "And I want you as a part of our force."

"I hear you, sir," The slender female sighed as she slid into a black t-shirt and a slid on her arm bands and skirt all of which were also black, "Which piece of Irken shit am I after then?" She asked, as her icy blue eyes narrowed.

"His name… is Zim," The voice crackled, "He is currently stationed on planet Earth… and Bliss." The male asked, "Don't screw this up."

"Yes sir." The teen sighed as she turned off her communicator. A pang of anger ignited in the pit of her stomach. "Why doesn't he trust me?" She hissed to herself as she bolted down the dark corridors on her way to her bounty cruiser. She growled as she hopped inside and flicked on the ignition switch. Moments later a low growl came from the engine and the cruiser came to life.

"Ok then," Bliss hissed, "Onward to stop that Irken." She sighed as she left the landing bay flying out amongst the stars.

Chapter 1

Mrs. Bitters droned on as the tick of the clock could be heard in the background. All that Dib could focus on were a pair of squirrels chasing each other around the base of a large oak tree outside the classroom window, 'Man,' he thought, 'With no Zim at school today I have nothing to do.' Dib had never really thought of it much, but for some strange reason his class had had Mrs. Bitters from elementary school all the way to his sophomore year, 'I wonder if we'll have her next year too?' He questioned.

He continued to observe the small furry creatures outside the window. "Lucky," He murmured to himself, "At least someone is happy in this depressing city-." He cut himself realizing he had said the last few sentences of his thought out loud and the entire class was eyeing him with bored expressions.

He sunk down into his chair brushing his pale hand over his spiked hair, and straightening his glasses, "Class," Mrs. Bitters' voice interrupted Dib's actions, "We all know that Dib is insane. Now pay attention!" She hissed.

The class straightened up in fear as they turned their heads back to the front of the classroom, and Mrs. Bitters continued her lesson, droning about the dooms and glooms of the student's miserable lives, "I'm not crazy." Dib muttered.

Ever since Dib was younger all the children in his class had been calling him crazy or insane just because he believed in the paranormal. Matters only got worse when Zim came to their school and he knew the little green child was an alien. It's been almost seven years since then and no one still believed him.

Years of fighting with the Irken had made people shun him, and so he was friendless and even called 'Emo'. Yeah, sure he cut himself but that didn't mean he was emo… did it?

Suddenly during Dib's deep thoughts the classroom phone began to ring, "What do you want?" Mrs. Bitters answered it shrewdly. Small mumbles could be heard from the other line, "Another one?!" She hissed, "Fine send them in." She groaned and slammed the phone on the receiver making Dib jump. "Class," Mrs. Bitters hissed, "We will be having another miserably addition to this class very soon… she's on her way from the principal's office. Hopefully this one won't be another alien!" Mrs. Bitters sneered as she glared at Dib.

Dib growled as the class broke out into laughter, "But-!" Dib opened his mouth to protest but a knock at the door threw the students into silence. They all leaned forward eagerly waiting to see this new student.

"Welcome," Mrs. Bitters spat as she tugged open the door to reveal a small albino teen. Her figure was small and her icy blue eyes reflected nothing but sadness, "Class this is your worthless new classmate, Bliss." She glared at the girl and hissed, pointing to a desk right beside Dib, "Go sit next to the crazy boy."

"Yes ma'am." Bliss growled as she approached her seat next to a morbid looking human. 'What's his problem?' She thought as the boy stared at her jaw slightly agape. She plopped down into her seat with a sigh just as she heard the human speak.

"Hey, my names Dib," He smirked, reaching out his hand, "What's yours?"

"Bliss," She growled, not bothering to return the gesture. This was going to be a long hunt she sighed as she laid her head on her desk.

Dib stared at this new student with a blush creeping onto his face as his eyes traced over her exposed thighs and up to her black miniskirt. Her skin was pale as his if not paler, and her black t-shirt outlined her hourglass figure. 'Finally… a cute… no… hot girl in my class!' He thought as he looked at her knee-high combat boots. All these years he thought he had been interested in nothing, but boys like his alien lover, but as soon as his golden eyes saw this… this angel his thoughts changed, 'No…' He fought his thoughts, 'I'm devoted to Zim and Zim only.'

"Why are you staring at me so much?" Bliss growled her icy blue eyes scaring Dib.

"I… I like your clothes!" The human gulped.

'Yea right,' Bliss thought then shrugged, "Okay pathetic… Dib…" She growled and turned to hear the creepy looking human teacher ranting about death and such, 'What a bore,' she huffed at her bangs as they dangled in her face. 'This planet was too sunny and happy looking.' Bliss Growled as she looked past the Dib creature that sat next to her, and observed the two furry creatures happily playing outside the window, 'Why would that Irken come to such an awful place?' She huffed, 'It should be destroyed.'

"Bliss," The voice of Dib drew her attention, "You have very beautiful eyes."

"Thanks," She groaned as her eyes scanned him. He had taken off his trench coat to reveal his arms covered in scars and some fresh cuts along his wrists, "What happened?" She asked, curious about the cuts.

"Oh, these," The human questioned as Bliss stared into his amber eyes, "Nothing… I uh have a cat that likes to scratch and-."

"You are lying." Bliss said looking deeply into Dib's eyes, "I can tell by the look in your eyes."

'Shit,' Dib sighed to himself, 'She's good.'

"Tell me the truth." Bliss prompted eyeing the wounds.

"I… I can't-." She grabbed Dib's wrists in her two soft hands and stared into his eyes.

"They are self inflicted wounds." Bliss stated, "You are sad, no? Because you lack friendship yet…" She looked harder into the human's eyes, "You are dating another oddly green male, and yet you are still unsatisfied."

"H-how-," Dib gasped, 'Is she psychic?' He shook his head and blushed as he looked down at her hands on his wrists.

"I can make them go away if you wish." Bliss cooed in a comforting voice.

"You're lying," Dib stiffened as his wrist started to burn. He glanced over at this amazing creature as she gently sighed, closing her eyes.

"Does that look like a lie to you?" Bliss asked removing her hands from the human.

"Wh-what." He smiled brightly as he examined his wrists, "The cuts… t-they're… gone!"

"Yes…" Bliss smiled at this human's joy, "Now do you believe me?"

"How did you do that?" Dib asked eager to know the girl's secret.

"Shh!" She winked, "You'll know… in due time."


End file.
